


非典型戀愛

by Souya0420



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: ABO設定Omega裕太xAlpha日向





	非典型戀愛

那是一片寧靜的向日葵花海。

即使是夕陽隱沒、各種氣味複雜摻和的現在，葵裕太仍能從那一整片的金黃中找出他要的人。

他的人。

熟悉的檸檬味，揉著一些破碎的夕陽和嗚咽，掠過了他的耳邊。

眼前的人感覺到自己的信息素，幾不可見地用食指抹了抹眼角，直到他走進後才抬起頭。

「裕太君。」

染上金色的微笑，隨著晚風一同溶解在無數向日葵中。

***

在性別分化報告出來時，裕太得承認，除了震驚，更多的是不安與恐懼。

Omega，他是這世界上那不到10%的人類，而且比起女性，男性Omega又更少了一點。

不，其實他在意的不是這些事情。

腦海裡浮現出他的雙胞胎哥哥，葵日向，幾個月前拿著報告，興奮地大力向他揮舞的笑容。

上面用靛藍色清楚印著的是，Alpha。

他曾經以為，他們會一直是一樣的，不論長相、身高、甚至性別。

畢竟沒人會懷疑，同卵雙胞胎的第二性別是否相同。

除了他自己。

在哥哥與玩伴爭著往外跑、在草地上沐浴陽光時，裕太閱讀了不少書，尤其是基因學裡關於雙胞胎的部分，他更是不厭其煩地一遍又一遍翻閱。

也因此他學到了，第二性別並非完全倚靠基因決定，環境以及個體在成長時的心理，某種程度上都會造成影響。

他一直都對完美的大哥能成為Alpha深信不疑，曾經有那麼一絲期望，那微小的影響不會妨害到他，以一個同等的身分站在兄長身邊。

可最後還是不一樣，不一樣的，上天向他開了個惡劣的玩笑。身為雙子的弟弟，殘次品的葵裕太，居然還是個需要保護的Omega……

他不敢去描摹那個扭曲的未來。

所以當日向蹦蹦跳跳地來找他問報告的事時，裕太只用了一句「這種事不用看也知道吧」來打發他。

明明一次次地在他身邊打轉、像個笨蛋一樣說著最喜歡裕太君，裕太君是我的寶物。

如果大哥知道他是個Omega的話，會不會對他失望呢？或者乾脆徹底地放棄他？

而到了那時候，他到底還能依靠誰呢？

……  
……將快要沸騰的思考強制中斷，裕太決定先逃避這些令人煩躁不安的問題，撲向床鋪的懷抱。

恍惚間，他聞到那抹柔軟的檸檬香味。

***

日子還是得一天一天過，裕太仍然像平常一樣去上課、練習、兼職和演出。

抑制劑也能在一般藥局購買，他柑橘味的信息素並不像典型的Omega般催情甜膩，再加上大家都知道日向是個Alpha——事實上夢之咲大部分的學生都是如此，據同樣是Alpha的姬君所說，那個庶民的檸檬味有時還真嗆鼻——自然也認定，葵裕太和他的哥哥一樣，是個獨立堅強的Alpha。

「裕太的味道有種安心的感覺呢，和一般的Alpha不太一樣。」被身為Beta的朋友仙石忍這麼評論時，有一瞬間他以為要暴露了，但那之後忍沒有再多說什麼，他才稍微安心下來。

於是，和平的日子一直持續到某天，他的發情期毫無預警的來了。

市面上販售的抑制劑頂多達到延緩發情期的效果，真正杜絕發情的藥他不敢用，也買不到，而這個Omega間的夢魘總是在出其不意的時間點前來拜訪，擅自闖入身體的每一寸肌膚。

幸好他回到家了，而大哥或許是因為兼職，還沒回來。

沖澡無法徹底壓抑腦袋的昏沉與灼熱，裕太躺在床上煩躁地翻來覆去，聽著彷彿不是自己的、逐漸加重的喘息。

柑橘的味道貪婪地攀向房間的每個角落，從書架到輕輕搖動的窗簾，無一處不是那吸引人的甜香。

而此時，繃緊神經的他聽到了家門口轉動門把的喀嚓聲，熟悉的腳步踏了進來。

糟透了。

如他預想般，檸檬的清甜爭先恐後地擠過門縫，纏上他的，在空氣中交織著他也不明白的醉。

啊，他的抑制劑好像放客廳桌上了。

急促的敲門聲響起，裕太沒有鎖門，暗想這笨蛋大哥怎麼在這情況下還這麼尊重他——於是他翻身下床，在對方的手伸向門鎖前把門拉開，將對方擁了個滿懷。

他大概是被迎面而來的檸檬味給迷昏頭了吧。

在日向還沒來得及發出疑惑的音節之前，就被按在了那張充滿裕太味道的床上，不大的單人床發出輕微嘎吱抗議聲。

直到褲子被解開皮帶，一把扒下，他才意識到事情的嚴重性。

***

當他一進入家門時，奇怪的燥熱感便從背脊竄起，緊接著他意識到，自己的信息素瘋狂地往裡面的房間——裕太的房間湧去。

就算是雙胞胎，就算有段時間沒有和裕太君好好聊一聊，就算他承認最近感到有些寂寞，Alpha之間的信息素應該是互斥的呀？日向覺得自己可能發燒了，眼角餘光不經意地瞥向一個放在桌上的白色小藥瓶。

他頓時怔住，一個想法從腦海中一閃而過，他拾起瓶子，而上面的文字證實了方才的猜想。

Omega用抑制劑。

他不記得自己怎麼跌跌撞撞到了對方的門前，那陣柑橘香又更濃了，在他幾聲連續的叩門後，香氣的主人忽然出現，緊緊抱住了他。

緊接著就是天旋地轉，他被壓上了對方的床，而發熱的下體傳來一股涼意。

等等他的寶貝弟弟怎麼把他褲子給扒了？？？

裕太神情恍惚地隔著內褲，撫慰著逐漸精神起來的分身，臉蛋熟透般紅通通的，既可愛又……有點色情。

……不行，他怎麼可以對自己的弟弟有非分之想呢！

「住、住手啊裕太君……！」

「大哥，已經知道我的第二性別了沒錯吧？而且你應該明白，第一次發情期的Omega如果沒有得到滿足會多麼痛苦……」或許是因為喉嚨乾涸已久，裕太此時的嗓音低啞得誘惑，他甚至能看到他身後的惡魔尾巴，正愉悅晃動著。

「可是我、我不想對最寶貝的弟弟出手……」

聽到這裡，裕太眨了眨眼，像在思考著什麼，隨即扯出一個危險的笑容。

「那麼，大哥讓我出手就可以啦。」

……  
……欸，好像，有點道理。

***

作為一個正直健康，只是有點弟控的Alpha，葵日向還真的沒有想過他會成為被上的那個——而且對方還是自己最珍愛的弟弟。

不過在看到他可愛的弟弟用粉紅色的小舌，努力舔弄著他逐漸抬頭的性器，日向突然覺得挺值得的，算了，被上就被上吧……

在分神的瞬間，有什麼濕濕滑滑的東西探進了他的後穴，被驚嚇到的日向從喉頭發出了驚呼，隨後便得到幾個柑橘味的吻。

不知道什麼時候，裕太的褲子也已經褪下，分身早已硬挺起來，Omega的生理反應讓他的後面開始變得濕漉漉，這樣看來，裕太是在用自己的淫液給他做擴張……

天啊，他感覺下面又更硬了，這是什麼突如其來的高級play他一個童貞承受不起。

裕太的手指探索著那並非用來性事的地方，耐心地按壓穴口肌肉放鬆，覺得差不多時又抽出，抹了一把自己的後面，再探入兩根手指。

另一隻手胡亂地拉開領帶，解開制服鈕扣後露出有點肌肉卻泛白的胸口，沿著乳暈吸舔著，漸漸充血的反應讓日向忍不住發出呻吟。

「唔嗯……」

「大哥，這裡舒服嗎？」此時顯得過於背德的稱呼令他的呼吸更加倉促，日向只好環抱住對方的背作為回答。

得到鼓勵的裕太下方的手也沒閒著，緩慢的抽插看似溫柔，卻也同時是一種甜蜜的折磨，指腹無數次輕擦過那一點，細小電流的快感頻頻竄起。

當第三根手指也能順暢進出時，日向知道他們要開始了。

裕太其實一直在忍耐，沒什麼比發情期的慾望浪潮要來得瘋狂而難受的，更何況原本在下位的Omega還得忍住強烈的性衝動，幫另一個人慢慢做擴張。

即使受到了本能的影響，裕太也仍然不想對他造成傷害，想到這裡，日向突然覺得暖暖的，露出了很輕的微笑——

隨即感受到了裕太頂在穴口的炙熱而凝固在臉上。

就算是他最愛的弟弟，被人插入這種事對於一個Alpha而言還是難以完全接受，他下意識地扭動身子，卻被裕太緊緊抱住。

「日向君，拜託了……」出乎意料的，是泫然欲泣的聲音，「不要從我身邊離開……」

他害怕，仿冒品的他會被拋下。

因為太陽是那麼耀眼，而月亮，卻是要靠著反射陽光才能被看見的存在。

然而那麼閃耀的日向，每天每天都黏著他說著最喜歡，裕太君最棒最可愛了，讓他產生了自己有一天也能和他一起在舞台上發光發熱的感覺。

然而當確定了第二性別後，裕太忽然意識到，自己果然還是成為不了太陽。

但是，如果眼前這個閃閃發光的人能夠接納自己的話，是不是就代表，他們還是能肩並肩，在舞台上看著同樣的景色呢？

裕太混沌的大腦無法順利的思考，生理性的淚水不知不覺間溢出，滴落在對方的胸口上。

「欸？裕、裕太君不要哭！」

發情期的Omega是很脆弱的，無論是心靈抑或身體。

明明討厭的話，甩開我的手逃走就好了，可是大哥並沒有這麼做，還在試圖安慰他，伸出手想抹去他的眼淚。

「……日向君？」

「我在這裡喔，」他頓了頓，「裕太君的日向君，會一直在這裡的。」

他想起了那片夢裡的向日葵花田。

彷彿確認般，裕太點點頭，將自己緩緩埋入對方的後穴。

「嗚……啊……好奇怪……」前所未有的酸脹感撞擊著日向的感官，但他並沒有阻止裕太的挺入，直到全部進到他的裡面，才稍稍放鬆下來。

「哈啊……都進去了……」

「嗯，日向君很棒喔。」俯身親吻身下滿臉通紅，卻還要強裝鎮定的人，日向也不服輸的將舌頭纏了上來，嘴唇摩挲的聲音與水聲攪和在一起，直到雙方都微微缺氧了才分開。

「我差不多習慣了，裕太君就照著自己的方式動吧。」說完，他還惡作劇似的夾緊了後面，裕太的表情馬上就因為快感而扭曲起來。

「哼……可別小看了發情期的Omega啊，Alpha先生？」

沒等日向接話，裕太很快的擺動起腰部，深深地抽插了幾下，他很快就只能發出撒嬌般抗議的鼻音，任憑對方的進出。

「裕太君，輕點、嗚……！」

腸壁被磨弄帶來的感覺，與其說是快感，倒不如還帶著一絲羞恥。Alpha的後面可沒有分泌潤滑的功能，裕太只得偶爾往哥哥的勃起前端摸些前列腺液，混著自己的抹在那附近。  
在一次次規律的頂弄中，他也逐漸摸清了會讓日向猛地收縮的那點，抓準了時機用力頂過去。

「啊、啊……！」後半的聲音隱沒在喉嚨深處，太爽了，日向簡直要翻起了白眼，幾近暈眩的刺激令他無意識地蹭起腰來，索求更多的侵犯。

「哈……好可愛啊日向君……」大概是發情期的混亂感造成的，裕太沒什麼餘力控制自己的思想和嘴，反射般的想法直接被吐了出來。

「裕太君才是……最可愛的……啊！」即使後穴被搗弄得酸軟，日向也依舊沒有放棄爭論弟弟世界第一可愛的位置，於是換來了一陣更為激烈的抽插，他無法克制的叫出聲。

「是嗎？可是日向君，你現在可是被可愛的Omega弟弟按著操喔？」

……他怎麼不知道他的寶貝會說這種下流的話，日向感覺自己的弟弟資料庫又要更新了。

但儘管已經快要被慾望的浪潮淹沒，他仍然沒有錯過對方眼底那一閃而過、隨即四散的哀傷。

啊，原來如此。

「裕太君、很在意自己的第二性別嗎？」

「……」

身下的抽動停止了。

「那假如交換立場，裕太君是個Alpha，而我是Omega呢？裕太君會因為這樣而看不起我、疏遠我嗎？」

「當然不會！因為日向君是我最重要的人，無論如何都不會拋下你的！」

「我也是喔，」他垂下眼簾，「我最喜歡裕太君了，不管裕太君是什麼樣子，都不會放開你的手的。」

此刻，他露出的淺笑，以及牽動嘴角托出的言語，都是那麼虔誠，耀眼得讓裕太的眼眶有些發熱。

「所以，也請裕太君……不要放開我的手。」

「……我們是雙胞胎嘛，」裕太顫顫巍巍地開口，「丟棄了半身，誰還能獨自存活下去呢？」

語畢，他給了瞪大雙眼的那小太陽一個綿長的吻，沒有舌頭交纏的黏膩，卻也多了幾分幸福的味道。

原來幸福嚐起來是鹹的，淚水似乎將兩人心中隔劃開來的界線模糊、溶解，帶領他們一步步深入對方。

隨著唇瓣的分離再貼上，裕太的下身也恢復了律動，Alpha不吝嗇發出的呻吟全被堵了回去，曖昧不明的嗚咽和囊袋拍打臀部的碰撞聲在不大的室內迴響。

在幾次朝著敏感點的衝撞後，一陣強烈的預感沿著尾椎攀爬到了日向的腦髓，未知的體驗令他不知所措地搔抓了幾下裕太的背部。

「唔嗯、裕太君，有什麼……要到了……！」

「哈啊、我也是……」空氣中融合在一起的信息素意味著兩人都即將到達頂點，裕太突然有個大膽的想法，於是他俯身，在神色恍惚的對方耳邊低語：

「我可以、射在日向君的裡面嗎？」

要是他是個Omega的話，無論如何都會拒絕這個危險過分的請求的，而且裕太可沒有帶套子。

可他是Alpha，而一般來說，除非動用一些特殊的手段，否則一個正常Alpha是不會懷孕的。

他的Omega正在用渴望的表情和信息素詢問他。

現在看來，日向可是半點拒絕的理由也沒有了。

得到了默許的裕太笑了，緊接著的巨大快感讓日向懷疑自己就要飛出去，床板發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲音，他只感覺到一片空白，裕太把他柔軟的雙腿掰得更開了，狠狠地頂撞在那個又酸又爽的地方。

忽然，有些染上哭腔的聲音響起。

「吶，日向君……標記我吧……」

一個Alpha可以標記複數Omega，但一個Omega卻只能被唯一的Alpha標記。

當一個在上位的Omega主動要求標記，代表著「我會一直在你身邊」。

日向從沒想過柑橘的味道會這麼令他眼角發酸，他點點頭，裕太便將腺體所在的位置——潔白的後頸湊了過來。

他控制了力道咬下去，檸檬的信息素透過腺體注入進血液，裕太突然全身發顫，接著又是一陣肆意抽插。

在一聲混濁的尖叫後他顫抖著射出，伴隨後穴的劇烈收縮和幾聲低吼，一股微涼的液體也交代在他的身體裡。

裕太將自己從他體內抽出，摟著還沒從高潮的餘韻恢復過來的對方，一起躺在了床上。

「謝謝你，大哥，還有、對不起……」

被正面摟抱住的人愣了一下，明白他為什麼道歉後無奈地微笑。

「沒辦法嘛，裕太君也是因為發情期才……」

「不是那樣。」

「欸？」

「雖然多少有受到那方面影響，但是剛才的全部都是我真正的想法。」

……包括把Alpha哥哥摁著上嗎？日向並不敢問下去。

「只是如果……沒有發情期的話，我大概不會說出來的吧。」說到這裡，裕太才有點感到害羞似的低下了頭。「那麼，日向君能再滿足我一個請求嗎？」

嗚嗚他家的弟弟怎麼會這麼可愛？看著裕太君縮在自己的胸口，日向的笨蛋哥哥腦讓他幾乎是立刻就答應了下來。

「當然！裕太君想……」

「太好了，我還在想要是被拒絕了該怎麼辦。」裕太抬起頭來露出的目光雖然充滿期待，日向卻突然有種羊入虎口的錯覺。

「雖然已經接受了標記，但我的發情期還沒有過去喔？」

裕太臉上的表情既開心又危險。

「在那之前，日向君就一直陪著我吧……☆」

……他應該要想想看明天請假的理由了。

「嗯……度蜜月怎麼樣？」

在葵日向還沒弄清楚他的寶貝弟弟什麼時候學會讀心術前，就已經被翻了身，而對方又再次欺了上來。

***

又是那片向日葵花海。

就如同先前的無數次預演，他又尋向了所思之人。

檸檬味附上了柑橘的香氣，揉合在一起。

「裕太君。」

在看清那人的表情前，伸出的手臂早已收緊。

他不會再放開。


End file.
